Fate Testarossa
'Abilities' ---- Bardiche Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each basic skill will change Fate's weapon accordingly and the passive effect on each weapon are only limited to its own form. Each cast of her basic skills reduces the cooldown of 'Lightning Bind R, ''Crescent Slash R'' and ''Jet Zanber R'' by 1 second. ---- ''Assault Form (Thunder Rage) Q'' ''Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Fate transforms her weapon to '''Bardiche' form and places a magic circle on the target area, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AP magic damage per second to all enemies within the area. The circle lasts for 5 seconds. ---- Haken Form (Scythe Slash) W Cost: 50 Mana ' Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Fate transforms her weapon to '''Scythe' form and instantly teleports to the target area while slashing in a cone on her front side which deals 50/85/120/155/190 + AP magic damage. ---- '''''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Passive - 'Within '''Holy Sword' form, Fate gains 10% bonus Movement Speed and each of her basic attacks deals 5/10/15/20/25 + AP bonus magic damage. *''Active - ''Fate transforms her weapon to Holy Sword form and sends out an energy wave in a line, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies the wave hits through. ---- '''''Bardiche・Assault R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Lightning Bind R / Crescent Slash R / Jet Zanber R are the actives of this skill' *Passive - ''The skill that can be used as an ultimate would depending on the current form of Fate's weapon. This skill is automatically obtained at level 1 and each skill under it each has its own separate cooldown. Assault Form: Lightning Bind R Cost: 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *''Available only while in "Bardiche" Form *''Active - ''Fate creates a magic circle at her current position. If an enemy hero comes into contact with it, they are imprisoned for 1 seconds and are dealt 40/85/130/175 + AP magic damage. The circle lasts for 4 seconds and it can only trigger its effect once on each enemy unit. Haken Form: Crescent Slash R Cost: 50 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Available only while in "Scythe" Form *''Active - ''Fate swings her weapon around herself, dealing 40/70/100/130 + AP magic damage to all enemies caught and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''23 / 22 / 21 / 20 seconds *''Available only while in "Holy Sword" Form *''Active - ''Fate sends an energy wave in a line and creates a cyclone of energy at a target location, dealing 50/100/150/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies the wave hits through and immobilizing all enemies that touch the cyclone for 0.5 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----